


Divided

by buria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Clones, Human Experimentation, Human Names, Minor Violence, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buria/pseuds/buria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of his disappearance, the nations find someone who looks identical to America. Strange occurrences cause the countries to believe that there is more to America's disappearance than they had thought. (Completely different take on the OC.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my fanfiction.net account.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" A young man muttered to himself, checking the time on his phone for the hundredth time.

He stood outside of a large glass building for conferences. The subject of his worries, his friend Sydney, was supposed to get off from work and meet him here half an hour ago. She was rarely late, and he had half a mind to go into the building to find her. His friend was not answering his texts or calls, either.

'Screw it,' he thought, and made his way to the automatic doors.

The security gave him odd looks as he entered the building. There were women and men in suits going to their meetings who gave him the same wary glances. He knew he must have looked out of place, with his casual clothing consisting of a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, so he quickly continued towards the reception desk. He tried to act as if he was somehow allowed to be here, but he knew the guards would intercept soon enough.

And he had almost made it too, if he hadn't caught the eye of a man who, upon sight, immediately strode to him.

"America! We've been so worried- where have you been?"

' _America?_ ' The puzzled man ignored the absurdity of the name and focused on the stranger. It was an older man with long, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. There was a strong French accent when he spoke too.

He shook his head at this stranger and flashed him what he hoped to be an apologetic smile . "No, sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm not-"

The blonde observed him closely. "You're right."

"I am?"

"Yes, there's something wrong with you. Firstly, how are you so short?" The stranger's hand landed on top of his head. " _Mon dieu_ , you look like you're under one hundred years old again! Did England cast some spell on you?"

Now this guy was really starting to creep him out. "I'm seventeen," he replied dumbly, "and my name is Zachary."

"And mine is Francis," the man sighed, "I don't know what games you're playing, but we are late for our meeting."

Francis gripped Zachary's arm, tugging him along. Zachary tried to pull away but Francis was insanely strong. He struggled and Francis murmured something about his strength was greater even as a toddler. The French man led them down several hallways until they reached a door that surely led to the grandest conference room.

Zachary's kidnapper swung the double doors open and announced their presence as France and America with great flair. The people who sat around the table looked at him with either indifference, irritation (or joy, but that was just the one brunette), as if used to his theatrics, but all gazes held a hint of shock when they saw Zachary.

"What the bloody hell?" A distinctly English voice exclaimed. It belonged to a man with equally distinctive eyebrows.

More voices piped up in disbelief and sometimes tinged with concern. The room was abuzz and chaotic until a blue eyed man got them to quiet down. He struck Zachary as someone who was serious.

The man, whom the cheerful brunette had called Germany addressed him. "Please just take a seat so we can begin our meeting."

"But I'm not-"

Francis, or was it France? It seemed like most of the people here were named after countries. France made him sit in the empty seat. He wanted to just leave, but these people were clearly adamant on him staying because of some doppelganger who was supposed to look  _older_  than Zachary. They still let him stay, as if a younger version of a person was not a crazy occurrence.

Everyone still cast him curious looks every now and then. The man with the bushy eyebrows glared at him from across the table. If Zachary followed with his theory of everyone being named after the nation of their accent, this guy would be England. France had mentioned something about England casting a spell on him. Did that really happen? What if he  _was_  America?

No.

He was absolutely sure he was Zachary. Zachary Castorson, a high schooler whose parents did not name him after a country, causing him to be in this Unfortunate People Named After Countries support group or whatever.

So why did he feel like he has met these people before?

* * *

England found America's behaviour suspicious. The America he knew was not this reserved, especially not during a meeting. He hadn't uttered a word since he sat down, and he kept thinking that it truly wasn't him. However, he could not deny that this imposter looked like America.

He was the younger version that reminded England of the days before his independence. There were some painful memories that followed that thought, but he pushed them down and continued to study America. America met his gaze and furrowed his brows at him. Annoyance flashed in his cerulean eyes.

The younger blonde looked around at the disinterested meeting members before hissing to England. "What is your problem?"

Burning fury rose in England. "What is my problem? What is  _your_  problem? You disappear for  _three_   _months_ ," his tone was indignant, "and just come back a-as a teenager! You aren't acting like yourself, and offer no explanation either."

Several people around them glanced at them as their conversation was hardly whispered anymore. The person who had been actually speaking of the topic of the meeting also paused. America felt all eyes on him, soon enough.

"There is something off today, other than the obvious age difference," France from before nodded grudgingly, as if in disbelief that he was agreeing, "I believe you could at least tell us where you've been."

Zachary stood up abruptly while he slammed his palms down onto the table. "You want an explanation? Fine." He took a deep breath. "Everything I've said has been brushed off because of this America I look similar to. But I will say this again. Slowly. I am not America. I am  _Zachary_."

He was met with stunned silence.

A soft voice came farther down the table. It came from a man wearing a pink scarf. "Well, they do say there are at least six people in the world who look identical to you."

"Alright then if he's not America, then where is the real America?" said England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed it! I'm a bit nervous about an OC in a hetalia fic, but I want to try to put this story out there. It's going to be different from the usual OC fics, that's for sure. Also, I will try my best to do the complex hetalia characters justice, and flesh out my OC.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly evening by the time Zachary got out of the conference building. His mind was entirely on what had happened earlier as he took a bus home. He felt uneasy. In another scenario, it would have been cool to find your lookalike. But Alfred (the people had hastily explained to him that the country names were simply code names they had) was missing, and nobody disappeared off the face of the earth for a good reason.

Zachary got off the bus along with some other people and walked down the streets. The sky was rapidly losing its light, and in turn, the streetlights had lit up. Somehow, he felt even more anxious than before. A faint rustle behind him nearly made him jump. The blonde whipped around only to see a man with a briefcase, who looked like he had just gotten off work, stare at him weirdly for his abrupt action. Zachary shot him a quick smile before facing the front again.

He reasoned to himself that his nerves were just haywire after today. Zachary made his way home, the route so familiar it was like he was on autopilot. He liked to take a long walk home, so he usually took the longer way. Just because he was especially paranoid today, he took a quick glance over his shoulder.

The man was still there.

Zachary tried to keep calm and act normal as his hands tightened into fists in his pockets. Something crumpled inside and he remembered the slip of paper one of the people at the meeting had given him just before he left.

"Just if you wanted to call or something. If anyone mistakes you for Amer-Alfred, you can give me a call and I'll explain. Oh, or if something odd happens." The man named Matthew (code name Canada) had said. He seemed like a nice person.

The blonde didn't think he would need it so quickly, but he was thankful Matthew had thought of this. Zachary's mother had taught him that it was better to be extremely cautious than sorry. As casually as possible, he took out his phone and Matthew's phone number. He peered behind himself again while he waited for Matthew to pick up. Still there.

"Hello?" Zachary let out a sigh of relief at the sound of Matthew's voice.

"Hi, Matthew? It's Zachary."

"Oh, hey Zachary! Is everything alright?"

Zachary kept his voice low so the man behind wouldn't hear. "No, not really. I might be wrong, but I-I think someone's following me."

Voices could be heard on the other end of the line. Matthew replied a few seconds later. "We're going to come to you and make sure you get home safe. Where are you now?"

He told him his location. "Why are there people following me?"

"Uh, just don't confront them, okay?"

"Wait-" But Matthew had already hung up.

Suddenly, Zachary was all too aware of a presence right behind him. He turned around to see his follower mere inches away, way closer than before. His eyes widened as he panicked on what to do. "Hi," he sort of squeaked, "you're kind of in my bubble right now. Do you mind if-"

"Identify yourself." The way the man stared down at him sent alarms off in his head. "Are you a country? The organization does not have you documented."

Zachary swung his fist into his follower's face and ran.

He only looked back once to see the man struggling to stand before sprinting for his life. A car eventually sidled up Zachary, and he prepared himself for a fight with his possible kidnappers. After he caught sight of who was in the car, he relaxed.

"Matthew!" He almost sobbed happily.

The door to the passenger seat opened, he got in, and they sped away. He looked back, and saw his follower had gotten up and was running. Again, he counted himself lucky that Matthew had arrived. He was not a cross country runner. Zachary had caught his breath by the time Matthew slowed down.

"Arthur," said Matthew, "is it safe?"

A voice from behind(surprise!) spoke up. It was the British guy from the meeting. "I think it's safe now. Are you alright?" Concern tinged his voice.

It took a moment for him to realize that it was directed at him. Zachary nodded and met the green eyes in the mirror. "Yeah. But you two have some explaining to do."

The three drove to "a safer place" which meant an apartment near the conference building. Matthew, the one who had suggested this place, took out a bunch of keys connected to a maple leaf key chain and selected the right key after a lot of jingling.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I haven't had the need to use one of Alfred's places before."

Zachary was surprised. An emotion he experienced too much today. "Wait, this is the guy who I look like's house?"

Matthew nodded absentmindedly as they entered Alfred's home. "Safest place to be. Please, take a seat."

The odd trio settled down onto the couches. Zachary inspected his surroundings. Alfred's home was as modern on the inside as it was on the inside. Yet, it still gave a homely feel, if that made any sense. The combination of minimalist furniture and ancient looking photos was odd, but it worked.

Matthew shifted in his seat, drawing Zachary's attention back to the situation. "So," Zachary said, "can anyone tell me why I was just chased?"

"It's complicated." Arthur replied slowly, as if choosing his words carefully. "You see, Am-Alfred's a very important person. Sometimes, there are people who are less than friendly towards him."

"What kind of person is he?"

Arthur responded without blinking. "Government official."

"And are you two government officials too?" Zachary looked at Matthew. The blonde nodded. Zachary shook his head, it felt like they were telling the truth but there was more to it. "Okay, then why did the guy think I was a 'country'?"

Matthew and Arthur's eyes widened. Zachary found himself pinned with an intense green stare. "What exactly did he say to you?"

"He asked if I was a country, and then he said I was not documented by an organization or something."

The British man swiveled his attention to Matthew. "Nobody's supposed to know about this except for a select few higher up."

Matthew agreed. "And organization? It must have been them."

"Who's them?" Zachary interrupted. "Can I please know the truth? Seriously, I get that you two are all secretive about who you really are, but I'd like to at least know why I'm being pursued. I think I deserve the truth, since my life is in danger and all."

The two older men exchanged looks. Matthew let out an exasperated breath. "Just tell him," he said.

Arthur glared at Zachary threateningly. "You must never tell anybody."

"I pinky promise. Last time somebody 'knew' I got chased, so no worries. Now, who are you?"

"We're personifications of countries."

"Bull."

Arthur shrugged at Matthew. "I tried."

Matthew took his turn. "It seems crazy, but we're anthropomorphic countries. We represent the people of our nations. Whatever they feel, we feel. Whatever happens to them, happens to us. And sometimes vice versa. Some of us exist for hundreds of years but some will fade out."

Zachary took in Matthew's words carefully. Matthew sounded like he was being honest. He was strangely trustworthy to Zachary too. If he was being honest, then this was more complicated than Zachary had anticipated. His mind flashed back to the names they called each other in the meeting. "Is Alfred...America?"

"Yes," said Matthew patiently. "Arthur's England, and I am Canada."

Zachary's eyes landed on one of the old, weathered framed photos. A single man stood out from the group of people in the photograph. He reached his hand out to take the picture into his hands and look closer. The person couldn't have been a few years older than him, and he had the same face structure as Zachary. He spotted two other people in the picture that looked exactly like the people sitting in front of him. Arthur and Matthew. Or, should he say, England and Canada?

They did not look like they have aged a day, despite the photo's date stating it was taken in the fourties. "So...you guys are immortal?"

The countries nodded. Canada fished his phone out of his pocket, swiped a bit, and showed a picture to Zachary.

"This was the last time I saw him. Four months, give or take."

It was a selfie of Canada and America. Canada smiled softly while America gave a huge grin. Zachary's breath stuttered at this clearer picture of America. He looked a bit more mature than Zachary, but it was still as startling as a mirror image of himself. Cerulean eyes, sandy blonde hair, and even that one odd tooth in his smile.

"How-" Zachary blinked at the photo. "And why do I look like him?"

"Wouldn't we like to know," England stated.

Zachary made himself take deep breaths. His head was spinning with this new information. Why couldn't he have looked like a normal person? Of all the people who could have been doppelgangers with, it had to be the personification of America. Also, the nation himself was missing, and Zachary was followed by a suspicious organization.

"I'm not going to be safe, am I?" Their lack of a reply was enough of an answer for Zachary. "What happens now?"

"They know you exist, and will probably try to find you because they apparently haven't 'documented' you. We suspect that the organization is against us, meaning they want to take us down." Canada looked sadly at Zachary. "I'm so sorry you have been dragged into this mess."

Zachary gave them a half-hearted smile. "At least I now know that puberty will treat me well," he said, pointing at Canada's phone, "any advice for avoiding this evil organization?"

"Stay away from us, I suppose." England murmured. "If they mean to eradicate us, they're likely to keep an eye on us. The man who followed you today was a spy, I'm betting. Being seen with us will make you seem important, like a replacement for America." His eyebrows furrowed at that. "Their interest in you will hopefully be gone with time. Keep in touch, though. You have Canada's number, and I'll give you mine later. Meanwhile we'll continue the search for America."

Canada asked him a question. "Were you near your home when he was following you?"

"No, my house was several blocks away. I prefer long walks."

"Good," Canada said, "then it will be harder for them to find you."

Zachary only hoped they were right.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew drove Zachary home, taking a route different from the one they took to America's house. It was eight by the time Zachary saw the front porch of his house. He bid the nations farewell and finally came home.

"Mom?" he called out, "I'm home!"

His mother's greeting came from the study, and he went there to give her a brief hug before going up to his room. Zachary's phone vibrated and Hedwig's theme resonated throughout his room. The name on the screen read Sydney, and Zachary jolted with realization that he had forgotten the reason why he went to the conference center in the first place.

He swiped right and mumbled. "Hey, Syd."

"How's it going, Zach?" Sydney answered. "Couldn't find you after work today, what happened?"

Zachary hesitated. "Um, I couldn't find you either. Called and texted you a couple times, no reply, so I guessed you were helping out a bit longer and I left. When are you going to stop this habit of doing extra? I know it's an internship, but still."

"Hm." Zachary decided Sydney wasn't completely buying his lie. Years of friendship had given her the ability to detect Zachary's lies-which, to be honest, weren't so great anyway. Zachary had not gained this ability for Sydney, but he knew that thoughtful "hm" was a sign of her doubt.

"Just take a break sometimes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But-"

"Gotta help Mom with something, bye!" Zachary quickly ended the call. He hated lying to anyone, but he couldn't possibly tell Sydney the truth.

He scoffed at the idea. 'Hey Sydney, I met some anthropomorphic countries today. Yeah, and I look like one of them and some organization is after me now. Crazy, I know.' The call screen disappeared from his phone screen and said country stared back at him. Zachary had sneakily taken a picture of Matthew's picture of Alfred before leaving. He didn't know for sure at the time why, but now it served as proof that everything that occurred was real.

Zachary tossed his phone somewhere on his bed, and tried to take a nice, normal shower.

Life had almost been regular the next day. He carried on during school like nothing had happened. It was bizarre but the familiar procedure of his classes kept any thoughts of secret organizations and countries at bay. However, he should have knocked on some wood.

Someone rushed at him from a woody area on his left. They gripped his arm incredibly tight and pulled him in. It transpired so quickly that a hand had slapped over his mouth before he could even scream for help. Whoever got him knew what they were doing.

"I don't want to hurt you. Only here to talk. Don't scream, or maybe I will hurt you." They released him after whispering those words to him, an underlying threatening tone in their voice. "Don't try to run, because I am too fast for you."

Zachary nodded and backed away a few steps warily as he observed his kidnapper. It was a teenage girl his age. Did he somehow offend one of his classmates? But he kept to himself, so that wasn't possible. She had chin length blonde hair that looked like it had been cut by toddler with a pair of craft scissors. Blue eyes with shadows underneath them narrowed at Zachary. The teen looked haggard, but ready to fight. She was feral.

"Who are you?" She spat out, looking impatient. Not a good sign.

"Zach-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand. Zachary's eyes were drawn to a paper wristband on her wrist. Brown spots covered the white paper. "No, what is your number?" She said, "I am I07S04."

"I don't have one." Zachary replied dumbly.

I07S04, puzzled, scrunched up her face at him and then looked side to side as if checking her surroundings for enemies. She shook her head eventually. "You do not know anything, do you?" She searched for something in his eyes, and seemed to not find what she was looking for. "No time. I have information for America, but I cannot find him. Here."

She reached inside her large coat (splattered with brown spots again) and pulled out a file. Zachary accepted the file she handed to him. "Wait, I don't know where he is either."

"Deal with it." I07S04 gazed at him blankly, and then snapped her head to the right at something she saw or heard. Zachary strained his eyes and ears but couldn't find what caught her attention.

"What is-"

"Shh!"

"Zachary!" Someone, Sydney, called from outside the shady area they were in, surrounded by trees. Zachary turned back to look at I07S04. She had disappeared out of thin air. Quickly shoving the file into his backpack, he went out into the open where Sydney was.

"Hi Syd!"

Sydney turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Where did you come from?"

"How did you find me?" He asked back. Not that he wasn't grateful for the rescue.

She shrugged as Zachary walked beside her. "Zach radar. Nah, you take the same route everyday. I was across the street and I thought I saw you, so yeah. Good thing I was right, or I would have looked like a crazy person."

Crazy person. Zachary thought back to the girl, I07 something , and how truly crazy she looked. It wouldn't be difficult to believe that she came from an asylum. His backpack felt heavier than before. What was in the file could be more dangerous than looking like a country. She called Alfred America, so maybe she knew? But she had also said he didn't know anything. Was he carrying top secret country information? Probably. Zachary gulped.

"Hey, earth to Zach!" Sydney snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You're really out of it today."

"Bad day at school." And life.

Sydney nodded sympathetically. "High school sucked. This probably won't make you feel any better, but wait until you get to university. You've got a big storm coming."

Zachary and Sydney hung out at a cafe for a while. They caught up with each other while they ate their snacks, making up for yesterday's lost time. The whole time, the thought of the file gnawed at the back of his mind. Zachary hurriedly sprinted up the stairs to his bedroom when he got home, shutting the door closed while unzipping his backpack.

The file was still there of course, and he took it out with trembling hands. The blonde opened it, finding lots of papers. A birth certificate for a man named Jason Rogers. Pretty standard and normal. The next thing made Zachary's heart skip a beat.

Paper clipped was a photo of Alfred.

Alfred or America's face had stared at the camera with no emotion. Unlike the selfie, his features held no joy or radiated the energy America had before. The blue eyes were dead. He couldn't be Alfred. This was another person entirely, and this was what confused Zachary the most.

He flipped the photo over and saw a logo of an arrow pointing upwards. Zachary made a mental note of that and then continued reading the information. He shuffled through the other papers. They were some kind of biography on Jason Roger's life. Jason had turned nineteen this year, and was getting ready to go to college when he got dangerously weak.

His condition had started affecting him since he was a preteen. It got in the way of his life, but he managed to carry on. However it seemed like the disease had gotten worse as he got older. Two months after when he was supposed to head off to college, he passed away.

Zachary ran a hand through his hair, in deep thought. What was happening? There was another person who was in the same situation as Zachary, and he died. One lookalike was already enough, and now there were two?

The blonde slid his phone out and found himself tapping his mother's number. While he waited, he looked back and forth at the picture of Jason Rogers and then in the mirror, at himself. He looked identical to him. Or did they look identical to Alfred? Everyone's hair was styled slightly different from each other, there were other small things that were unique to each person, but they were chilling doppelgangers of each other. Zachary could feel a headache coming.

"Hello?" His mom's voice brought him back from to reality.

Zachary got straight to the point. "Do I have any cousins or relatives that look like me?"

"That's an odd question. Is something wrong?"

"I just," he could feeling a burning sensation at behind his closed eyelids, "Stuff happened."

Zachary's mom spoke gently to him. "I just got some groceries but I'll be home in like five minutes. We can talk then, and-"

Zachary tensed at the sounds of his mom's phone clattering to the ground and a struggle. "Mom? Mom! Are you okay?" He felt the panic rising within as the sounds of struggle stopped. Someone picked up the phone.

"If you want your mother to be safe, meet us at the woods of the park. You have an hour." The call ended.

Zachary let his hand fall limply from his ear. His eyes were wide as he tried to breathe deeply. His emotions went from shock to panic in seconds. His mom, his only family, was in danger. He tried to think of what to do in a hostage situation. Call the police! Yes, he should, but he had a gut feeling it wasn't a good idea. His gut told him to do something else.

And so he called Canada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

_"Is there something bothering you, sweetie?" Zachary's mother noticed the thoughtful look on her son's face. She was reading some documents while the child made an absentminded spectacle with his toys. To any other onlooker he would have looked like he was having fun, but his mother knew his mind was elsewhere._  
  
 _The younger Zachary pouted and fiddled with his toys. "Today at school we talked about our families. Everyone had dads, aunties, cousins...Mommy, do I have any?"_  
  
She couldn't stop the wave of sadness as she looked back at her son's innocent eyes. "No," she choked, "Zachary, I'm sorry, but it's just Mommy and you. We're all we have."  
  
The boy felt sad too. There was a small part of him that wanted to throw a tantrum, but he squashed the urge. He's never seen his Mommy look so upset, and even though he didn't really understand, he tried to be a big kid.   
  
Zachary wrapped his arms around his mother's waist. "It's okay, I like just us. I love you Mommy."

  
The two continued to live with and love each other. Zachary had times when he wished he had another parent or sibling too, but he got over it. His mother was all he needed.  
  
And now his mother needed him.  
  
Zachary was a nervous wreck as he paced around the house waiting for Canada. He swung open the door a millisecond after the doorbell rung. Canada and England were a bit surprised at the efficiency, but Zachary had no time to waste.  
  
"Let's go," he muttered before sprinting to the car. The nations understood and followed him just as urgently.  
  
"Is there a plan?" England asked.  
  
Zachary met his eyes through the mirror. His face contorted in confusion. He had been so caught up with the capture of his mother that he hadn't considered what to do. Zachary just knew he would do anything. "No," the sight of the park met him when he looked through the window, "I guess we'll improvise."  
  
Canada had drove them to the secluded area of the city park at speeds which were surely illegal. Zachary almost left the car before it completely stopped, running with the countries to where the silhouettes were. He would have just ran at them but Canada laid a hand on his shoulder. Zachary looked at him to see him smiling reassuringly.   
  
"Forgot to tell you, but nations are stronger than humans. Stay behind us just in case," Canada said as he and England moved in front of him.  
  
They were now nearing the kidnappers. Beside two cars were dangerous looking people surrounding a shady man in a suit and _Mom_. He despaired when he saw his mother gagged and tied up. She looked anxious but not harmed. Zachary tried to communicate with his eyes that he was going to get them out of this mess.  
  
The shady suit man greeted them. "Didn't expect nations, but hello nonetheless. We're all here to just talk."  
  
Zachary didn't believe one bit of that last sentence. He glowered at him. "Give my mother back and we will."  
  
The people surrounding the man looked to him for instructions. Suit man shrugged and one of the people pulled his mother back to her feet and to them. Some of the tension went away from Zachary when he hugged his mother after untying her. Zachary was still cautious though, as the security could still try to take his mother back.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening already," Mom whispered.  
  
Zachary furrowed his brows, "What do you mean already?"  
  
Their conversation was cut short as the man cleared his throat. "Don't forget your part of the deal."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just to talk. My name's Andrew, what's yours for starters?"  
  
Zachary narrowed his eyes at Andrew. He didn't trust this guy one bit. "Harry Evans." There was no way he was revealing his real name. How would he hide with his mother then? " What do you really want?"  
  
"Straight to the point, I see. What is your identification number?"  
  
"Don't have one..."  
  
Something changed with Andrew. He scrutinized Zachary in a different way that made him feel like he was under a microscope.   
  
"Are you a country? America?" The nations in front of him tensed up at the mention. Zachary himself was even more wary. This person knew. "No offense, but countries are so fascinating and mysterious. I don't have a deep enough understanding of how it works. Did you pop into existence after America? Since he, you know..." Andrew waved his hand around nonchalantly, "died."  
  
England got really loud at that. Canada held him back but his mouth was set in a grim line too. Zachary felt like Canada wanted to get at Andrew. But Andrew had answers and they couldn't get into a fight just yet.  
  
His mother gripped his hand hard. "Countries? What?"  
  
"What do you mean he died?" Canada asked calmly, almost politely with a smile. It was terrifying in its own way.   
  
Andrew smiled just as politely, though it faltered at first. "We sent people to kill him," he stated as if it was so simple, "and now our plan is in motion. But, it seems like you might get in our way." He directed this at Zachary, and at the motion of his hand, the security burst into action.  
  
Canada and England immediately defended them. They were definitely superhuman. Their movements were far quicker and stronger than the seemingly highly trained security. The countries fought them off with each other so well it looked practised. Zachary wondered if they had fought together before. Even individually they were highly skilled. From experience?  
  
The security understood that hand to hand combat was going to be useless, and so they got their guns out. Canada and England disarmed them with ease, but one had slipped past their struggle and was heading towards Zachary and his mother. The woman raised her gun at them and said, "Get over to our cars and nobody gets-"  
  
A blur collided into the woman, causing her to fall. The blur took the gun from her, and aimed a kick at another incoming security person before facing Zachary. This person was hooded, so he couldn't get a good look at them.  
  
"The country's car is safer. Go."  He recognized the voice.  
  
Running to the it with his Mom, he hesitantly asked to confirm. "Are you...I07-"  
  
"I07S04, yes."  
  
"Oh god, this is happening," muttered Mom.

Zachary turned his head to look at her. "Do you know some-"

"Let's go!" England yelled from behind, running with Canada. The security was down on the ground. Not dead, but incapable of running after them. Andrew was nowhere to be seen.

Everyone got into the car as quickly as possibly with few words. Once they were a good distance away, Zachary's mother spoke up.

"Who are you two?" She regarded the hooded I07S04 suspiciously. "And who is she?"

"I'm Matthew, and this is Arthur. Terribly sorry we had to meet you in these circumstances... "

"Jane. So why were you called countries?"

"It's complicated," Zachary replied, "and this is uh, I0S..."

"I07S04."

England faced them from his passenger seat. "Mind taking your hood down? Might make us trust you more."

She tilted her head. "But I don't trust  _you_."

"Hey guys-" Canada started.

"Zachary, how do you know these men?"

"Guys-"

"Please take down your hood."

"No."

" _Guys!_ " Canada shouted, "Did you all forget? America's  _dead_."

I07S04 jolted. "Alfred?"

"You know him?" England narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yes," she sighed, removing her hood and revealing her face, "I was supposed to give him information. Do you still have the file?"

Zachary nodded. "It's at home."

"It's important. We need it to figure out why," she glanced at Zachary, "why you are here."

"Let's go get it then."

Zachary's mother, Jane, was still in disbelief of what had just happened. She was kidnapped, in the middle of a fight, and now she was letting strangers inside her home. Maybe if she wasn't so tired she would argue, but something told her that this had to do with  _that_.

"Hey Mom?" Zachary said as they entered their house. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry this happened, I don't know wh-"

"It's alright. I'm...a bit shocked but I'm good." Jane smiled and ruffled Zachary's hair. "It's not your fault. It's mine."  
  
Zachary gaped at her. "Mom, of course not! Are you crazy?"  
  
"No, not that. I meant..." she sat down on the couch, "you should sit down first. There's something I've been keeping from you. For years."  
  
Her son sat and held his breath in anticipation. The nations and the girl sensed the tension in the room and silently sat down too.  
  
"Zachary," her voice was barely above a murmur, "you have a brother. A twin brother."

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

"Zachary, you have a brother. A twin brother."

He felt his world slow down at his mother's words. Zachary searched her eyes for something, something that showed that she was joking. Nothing but dead seriousness was found. "You've got to be kidding me," he said, baffled, "how could I not know?"

Zachary looked around the room to see the nations and girl with identical bewildered expressions. They said nothing, sensing that this was to be between the mother and son. His mother had gotten up and retrieved something from her desk.

"This is your brother, Nicholas." In her hands was a picture of a boy who looked just like him. same age and same face. Nicholas had given the camera a big smile, all teeth, and a peace sign with his fingers. It would have been a happy picture if he wasn't lying on what looked like a hospital bed and had multiple tubes attached to him.

"Oh my god," Zachary whispered, "what's wrong with him?"

His mother gazed down at the photo sadly. "He's been sick since the first day of his life. The doctors didn't-still don't, know what it is. All of his life so far has been in a hospital. I-" She swallowed thickly, "do you remember when I told you we had to move to here, in the states?"

Zachary nodded numbly. "You said it was for work."

"It was. It was at the hospital where Nicholas was moved to. There's a doctor here, who's trying her best to help him."

"W-why didn't you tell me?" The astonishment faded away and was replaced by anger. "How could you? What are you going to tell me next? Dad is alive?"

Jane stared elsewhere. "That's the other thing..."

"There's more?" Zachary shook his head furiously and got up. "I can't."

They watched in silence as he stomped upstairs and listened as he slammed his bedroom door closed. Canada stood up and made his way up the stairs. I07S04 followed.

"I'll go talk to him," he explained, "we don't have much time to spare and whatever you have to say might solve the whole thing."

Jane nodded, then she sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She felt terrible, but she just had to do what she did. Half-heartedly, she joked to the remaining occupant of the room. "Teenagers, right?"

England offered her a nod. Although he had experienced the angst of his own teenager, he knew Zachary did have the right to be upset. The nation patted her on the shoulder, "How about I fix you a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

He went to the kitchen and started the kettle. England busied himself with finding the tea, but he knew he was doing it to keep his mind from thinking of America. Seeing Zachary with such outrage in his eyes had reminded him of the days leading up to the Revolution.

Which lead to him recalling Andrew telling them of his death. At that he glared at the package of tea. He refused to accept that America had just passed away. It was just impossible.

A gentle knock sounded at Zachary's door.

"Go away!" His venomous yell was muffled by the pillow his face was buried in.

The door opened anyway. "Hey, it's Matthew."

Zachary was reminded that the countries were still here, and why. He cursed his stupidity as he sat up. "I'm so sorry, Matthew. We were supposed to be focusing on your colleague-"

"Brother," Canada corrected, "We're actually brothers. And it's okay, you deserve to be angry. I understand what it's kind of like. There were some complications back then where I couldn't see America for a while. Not even knowing, well, it's even worse, eh?"

"Oh," they had looked a bit similar, "but Amer-Alfred? He's...passed away."

Canada chuckled, startling Zachary. "America, he-don't tell him I said this-he's almost as tough as he says he is. Almost. I won't believe he's gone until I see it."

Zachary nodded thoughtfully, "Do you think he might be?...my mother didn't outright say my father was dead..."

The country took on a thoughtful expression as well, "I haven't considered that possibility before. It's never happened before, a successful childbirth between a nation and a human. Being in love with a human is also kind of a taboo for a nation. I doubt it, but your mom has the answers."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Come to think of it, Zachary had always found Canada's presence comforting. He wondered why and laughed when he had the revelation. This time, Canada was confused as to why he had laughed.

"I've always had this feeling about you, like a good feeling, that made me trust you and call you that night. Didn't give much thought, but I think I know why now." Zachary's blues met Canada's violets with delight. "I'm Canadian, you're Canada. Basically, you're home!"

Canada beamed. "I had a hunch too. What a coincidence."

Zachary agreed. He was relieved he finally knew something new that didn't cause him a ton of confusion and frustration. "I think I'm ready to talk to Mom again."

"Great," a voice from behind him said. He stiffened in surprise. I07S04. She held the file she had given him.

"How did you? Never mind, let's go."  
  
Zachary cleared his throat, and his mother's head snapped up. Her face showed relief once she saw that he was out again. She opened her mouth to speak but he blurted out something out first.   
  
"I want to see my brother," he said, hoping he sounded firm.  
  
To his relief, his mother nodded. "Of course, we'll go see him right away after I explain. I promise."  
  
Zachary, Canada, and I07S04 resettled on the couches. England handed him a steaming cup of tea, and he accepted it gratefully. The warmth and aroma from the drink was relaxing. He took one long sip before giving his mother his full attention.  
  
Jane tried to figure out where to start. "Before you were born, I worked at a large institute that was for the study of human enhancement. I did a lot of work there. I was young, I was ambitious, and I advanced higher up, level after level. It wasn't until I was on one of the highest levels that I realized that the institute was so much more than just treating illnesses or disabilities." She stared down at her tea, and her next words whispered as if there were people nearby she didn't want them to hear. "Genetic engineering of human cells."  
  
Everyone visibly tensed.   
  
The scientist continued, ignoring everyone's reactions to focus on getting everything she's kept a secret all these years. "They literally wanted human enhancement. The cells were manipulated to become stronger, better humans with long healthy lives. Perfection. Immortality."  
  
Zachary glanced at the nations. Canada and England both had dark looks on their faces. Their expressions showed their thoughts on immortality.  
  
"When I first got into it, it seemed impossible. Genetic engineering for multi-cell organisms such as humans was difficult enough, but immortality?" She laughed weakly. "I was wrong to doubt though. There was a break through, and it was you. Or rather, you and Nicholas."  
  
Zachary recoiled violently, nearly spilling his tea. "I-I'm a science experiment?"  
  
Somberly, Jane  nodded. "A colleague and I found out that we were going to continue the process and fully make you two. But you were to be a subject all your life, to live like something under a microscope, and I just couldn't let it happen. Cells were cells, but people are _people_. So we devised a plan. With in vitro fertilization, I became your mother and fled to hide you and Nicholas."  
  
"Okay," said Zachary, strangely calm. A person can only handle so much shock before they stop reacting as much. "So I came out of a test tube? And I'm immortal?"  
  
"We'll have to wait a few years to see. And yes, but before that you came from something, _someone_ else." She frowned. "But from who, I don't know. Maybe their DNA had some attributes that would help make a longer lifespan..."  
  
"I think we have a pretty good idea who it is," Canada murmured.  
  
The scientist's eyes lit up in interest. Even with how wrong she realized the research had become, she was fascinated by the _science_ of all of it. "Who is it?"  
  
"My supposedly dead brother Alfred."  
  
"I thought nations and humans couldn't?..." Zachary trailed off.  
  
Canada rubbed at his eyes. "Not in the usual way, but with the advances in science these days, it's hard to tell. How they got his DNA? Haven't got a clue."  
  
"We'll definitely be having a talk with him when we find him." England said, sounding eerily like his mother when Zachary did something.  
  
"What to do we now." The other teenager in the room spoke flatly. The others looked at her in surprise, having forgotten the strange girl's presence. "We are wasting time. Organization wants boy who looks like Alfred."  
  
Zachary was reminded that he was highly desired because he had the DNA and perhaps the characteristics of a country. He turned his gaze to the real nations, unsure of what to do himself.  
  
"There's definitely no hiding you now," England said, "we'll protect you. There's some people we can call to guard you while we figure out something."  
"I will protect him." I07S04 volunteered.  
  
England still had distrust in his eyes, but he reluctantly nodded. "As long as you tell us where you came from and how you know America."  
  
"I don't remember, but Alfred saved me. I was helping him solve this mystery when he disappeared."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
Canada cleared his throat. "Ms. Castorson, Arthur and I would like to explain something to you before we leave. It'll be better if you know."  
  
England and Canada gave Zachary's mother the Nation Talk. She would have been surprised, but like Zachary, she was too tired to express so much emotion. It didn't matter to her anyway, as all she needed to know was that her son looked like someone really important.  
  
The nations left, leaving only the girl, the boy, and the woman in the living room. Before an awkward silence would ensue, Jane suggested they all go to sleep. The mother offered I07S04 a shower, and she accepted. When the girl was gone, Zachary grasped his mother's shoulder before she left too.  
  
"My brother..." he said, "I get to see him, yeah?"  
  
"As soon as we wake up," she promised.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I've changed Zachary's age from fifteen to seventeen for reasons I cannot give because of spoilers ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today! Bit more oc devo going on(bear with me), but a bit of nations at the end.

As soon as Zachary's head hits the pillow, he dreams.

_The crisp summer wind breezes through his hair. He could see the blue skies overhead, dotted with white pillows and illuminated by the golden sun. Some farmland underneath him divided like a picnic blanket passed by._

_Here, he felt free._

_Flying this plane made him feel like he was flying like an eagle. Eagles were his favourite. Besides the illusion of flight, he found some peace in looking over the land. From bustling and developing cities, to quiet farmland, he loved it. All of it was part of the blooming country that was America._

_After a while, he headed back and landed safely in the outskirts of a small town. The surrounding woods shrouded his little cabin from view and had a large clearing beside it. He liked to live here when he wasn't working because then he could fly whenever he wanted._

_A small, bubbly stream flowed along his cabin. He went there after doing some checks with his plane. His reflection gazed back at him and grinned just as he did. He splashed some refreshing water to his face, sending ripples through the water._

_The dream changed._

_It transitioned to a bright room that gleamed with seemingly all the light in the world. The surface of the walls were shiny, and he further deduced that they were mirrors when he saw himself. A room of mirrors!_

_He fooled around, dancing and pulling faces. To his surprise, his reflection didn't follow his actions. The image in the mirror smiled and laughed at him. It shifted, its appearance changing slightly. There was an entirely different person now, who looked like him and felt familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on who it was._

_He turned around and found another different looking person. It scowled and looked very serious. Another side of the wall showed something he knew! A girl with messy blonde hair and a cautious glint to her eyes. He raised his hand to wave, as he thought she wouldn't be able to hear him, but she disappeared too._

_In fact, everyone disappeared. The room seemed smaller, and the walls were fractured like someone had punched the mirrors. All that was left was himself regarding his reflection with confusion._

_"Mr. America, will you do it?"_

Zachary woke up with a jolt. He felt a presence beside him and his eyes darted in that direction. I07S04 was watching him creepily. He was about to comment when the sight of her jogged a memory of his dream. His mind was still foggy with sleep, but it sharpened as he remembered his dream.

It was a bizarre dream, now that he was awake and thinking. But it had felt real just like any other dream that makes sense in it but not when you wake up.

"What are you thinking about?" I07S04 broke him out of his reverie. She stared at him evenly, expressive blank.

"My dream..." he said, "it was really weird. I think you were in it."

That lit a spark of interest in her eyes. She leaned forward the slightest bit, but didn't say anything.

Zachary continued on. "I was riding a plane for fun, even though I've never done that in my life. There was a cabin in some forest outside a town, small old looking towns, and then I was in some kind of mirror room. That's where you were, and then..." He trailed off, remembering the bone chilling words that jolted him awake.

"And then?"

"And then I woke up. What time is it anyway?" Zachary casually glanced at his clock on his bedside table. 10:42. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, I was guarding you."

He frowned deeply. A stranger with such devotion to protecting him was strange and made him feel guilty. Zachary didn't think he was worth the loss of sleep, or anything really. "You shouldn't have. I doubt they can find us. They're just some organization and this is a pretty big state." He sounded unsure, for he was trying to convince himself more than anything. "Do you wanna take a nap?"

"I don't like sleeping," she grimaced, "I've had too much sleep."

Zachary gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"Before Alfred found me, I slept almost all the time." She fiddled with the paper bracelet on her wrist he had noticed on the first day. "He woke me up. In return, I help him."

He nodded, although he was confused. The blonde didn't try to pester for more information, as I07S04 didn't seem to want to divulge anymore. Speaking of I07S04...

"Do you have another name I could call you?" Zachary thought he was trustworthy enough for her to tell that, at least. It must be weird for her to be called by random numbers and letters. "One that's less than seven syllables hopefully."

"I do not have another." She wore a confused look, as if the idea of it was new to her.

Must have been some weird parents to have named her this. "Do you want a nickname, maybe? I'm sorry, it's just a bit of a mouthful and you don't have to choose one-"

She let out a sharp breath of air, annoyance flashing across her features. "Okay. I'll get one."

"So...I07S04, I-0-7-S-0-4. I-I...Ivy maybe?"

Her gaze was elsewhere, on his bookshelf. She went over and pulled out a paperback. "I like this one."

He read the title. "Matilda?"

"Yes, I read it last night while you were asleep. But," I07S04 now Matilda paused, "can I have two?"

"Yeah, plenty of people have middle names and stuff."

Matilda pulled out a children's people in history book that Zachary had read mostly as a kid. She flipped to the right page and showed it to him. "Amelia Earhart. No Earhart, just Amelia. I admire her bravery."

"So, Matilda Amelia?"

She nodded and Zachary grinned. Somebody knocked at his door.

"Come in!" He replied with ease while Matilda Amelia tensed.

It was his mother, looking a bit more energetic after a night's sleep. "Thought you two were awake. Do any of you want to eat something before we leave for the hospital?"

"Sure," he said.

Zachary and Matilda Amelia helped make the breakfast. She ate it efficiently, while Zachary took small bites. He moved his eggs around is plate and nibbled on his toast.

He was nervous.

In an hour or so, he was going to see his brother. His  _brother_. It was even more nerve wracking than just an announcement that his mom was pregnant and expecting a sibling. This sibling has been alive the same time he has been, just somewhere else. What if they were totally different and didn't get along? He didn't want to mess things up with his only sibling.

His mother seemed to sense the uneasy but also eager atmosphere around him, so she suggested they go just as Matilda finished her seconds. They piled into her car, everyone mostly quiet. When they arrived at the hospital, his mother lead them to his brother's room.

With each step, he could feel his stomach flipping around more and more. The door marked as Nicholas Castorson's came into view. His mother quickened her pace, going ahead of him. They had planned beforehand that she would go speak to Nicholas before everyone went there. While the door remained close, Zachary tried to calm his breathing and stop sweating so much.

A tap on his shoulder brought him back, away from his worries. Matilda patted his shoulder awkwardly, trying to offer some sort of comfort. He appreciated it and gave her a weak smile. She smiled back, inwardly proud she figured something out. The door swung open to only a couple of centimeters, and his mother peeked through.

"Ready when you are," she said.

Zachary nodded, because he didn't think he could get any words out. With one last long inhale and exhale, he opened the door all the way.

His lungs seemed to fail him right then and there.

The subject of his attention seemed to be as affected as him. The sandy blonde hair with the constant slight cowlick, the blue eyes, the nose, the mouth, the  _entire face_. It was the exact same as his. He had never been so sure of something. This guy was unquestionably his brother.

He was at an absolute loss for anything to say. His brother was the same, literally and emotionally. The significance of how they haven't met since they were born even though they had been together even before that-it hit him hard. Tears leaked from Zachary.

Nicholas' gaze was a bit glassy too, and when he blinked, tears ran down his face. Zachary couldn't help it and rushed to him for a hug. Nicholas returned it, grasping at Zachary's back tightly to make sure it was all real. They would have stayed like that for while but then Nicholas gasped and coughed.

Zachary shrank back and inspected his brother with alarm. He had so easily forgotten about Nicholas' weakness in the heat of the moment. The tangle of the tubes to connected Nicholas to contraptions was really noticeable now. "What's wrong?" He whipped around to his mom and Matilda. "We need to get help!"

His mother had already rushed beside Nicholas. She pressed a button on his bed, calling for a nurse. Her hand was on Nicholas' back, stroking and encouraging to breathe. Zachary felt completely helpless, and he felt crushed at his brother's pain as if he's known him all his life like he should have.

A nurse hurried in, did something with the contraptions then instructed Nicholas to do things. Then a doctor swept in, helping Nicholas until he was breathing normally again. Nicholas looked exhausted.

His eyelids drooped as he regarded Zachary with a smile. "What's up, bro?" He laughed at his own joke and then went unconscious.

"Is he?-" Zachary started, anxious and not a bit amused by his brother's word choice.

"He is merely asleep." The doctor replied, turning around. Her nurse left the room, needed elsewhere. She rose an eyebrow at Zachary. "You must be Zachary, the other twin."

Zachary turned to his mom. "She knows?"

"Yes, but it's confidential, and for your brother's sake," Jane said, "and I've known Doctor Darlene Lee for a long time. You can trust her."

Dr. Lee motioned to the door with her head. "Let's move this conversation outside so we don't disturb Nicholas' rest."

Zachary was reluctant to leave his brother. He had not even talked to him properly. It felt too soon to be away from his other half again, but he followed the adults with Matilda. The corridor outside of Nicholas' room had some chairs and they all settled down on them.

The doctor spoke first. "I have been taking care of your brother Nicholas since two years ago, and I am trying my best to help him. Now, I understand you may be frustrated because he was kept from you, for, um, personal reasons." Zachary sneaked a glance at his mother, but she had turned her face away. Dr. Darlene Lee continued on. "But now that you are aware, it would help him greatly. I believe that with your DNA-"

"Dr. Lee, you're needed in room 3F." A nurse said, coming out of nowhere.

She immediately got to her feet. "I will talk to you later, then. Bye!" The doctor followed the nurse, disappearing around a corner.

Zachary stared at the door in front of him. Was he selfish to want to speak with his brother even though he needed to rest? There was so much to cover, so much to know about Nicholas. It would take almost as long as they have been apart to get to know each other. However, Zachary had felt a small connection between them, and that was at least something.

His mother joined him on his left. "Home?" She murmured.

The blonde nodded. They went home in silence, again. Matilda went off somewhere, muttering about looking for Alfred again. When Zachary got home, he called Canada. But when Canada didn't answer his phone, he called England.

"Salut," a completely different voice answered, "this is France."

"Uh, hi, I'd like to speak to England?"

"Zachary! I've heard a lot about you. My apologies for the mistake a couple days ago-" Somebody yelled in the background on the other end. "Ah, England is available now. He tells me now to 'give me the bloody phone you-'"

Zachary heard a shuffle, and the Englishman spoke smoothly after a couple of seconds. "Hello, Zachary. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's good, yeah. Saw my brother today. I just wanted to tell you about this weird dream I had, but it was probably nothing."

"No, no. Tell me, please. It could be important."

He thought of how he could explain it. "Last night's dream wasn't just weird because it was random, it was kind of...real. It felt like I was awake. I was aware of what I was doing, but I've never flown a plane before. And when I saw myself,"

_I don't think it was me._

Suddenly, Matilda came through the front door. She rushed to where Zachary was in the living room, looking flustered, a rare sight. Zachary felt a jolt of worry.

"I found this," she said breathlessly. In her palms were a pair of glasses. Zachary was puzzled, so she explained. "These are Alfred's glasses."

"What's happening?" England said on the other side.

"Matilda, um, I07S04, found America's glasses."

The nation swore under his breath. "He wouldn't just leave them. It's  _Texas._ I'm coming over to make sure _._ "

"Me too!" France was heard faintly.

The call ended. "...okay." Zachary said a bit too late.


	7. Chapter 7

A nondescript car rolled up in front of their house, and three men came out. As they got closer, Zachary identified them as Canada, England, and France. He opened the door for them before they even got to the door. All the nations hurried into the house, not even glancing at Matilda.  
  
"Where is it?" Canada asked worriedly.  
  
Zachary pointed to the coffee table by the couches. The countries gathered around the table, inspecting it. They had pensive looks on their faces while they viewed the glasses from every angle. France hesitantly reached out and touched the frame of the glasses with only the tip of his index finger.  
  
His eyes fluttered shut before opening with solemnness. "It's real."  
  
Zachary saw all the ancient beings visibly deflate. "What is it again?"  
  
"These glasses represent Texas just as Alfred represents America," England explained, "and America wouldn't have just carelessly dropped it..."  
  
"It must mean he is or was in trouble." Canada finished hoarsely. "Where did you?..."  
  
"I searched everywhere from where I had found it," Matilda responded, "nothing."  
  
The significance of the object came to Zachary and he understood the heavy atmosphere in the room when they realized it was Texas. The countries wouldn't say it outright, but Zachary and Matilda got it.  
  
America was likely dead.  
  
The three nations had denied it when they first heard of it. However, now, with the glasses, they unwillingly felt doubt. It was utterly saddening and also confusing. Disappeared nations just disappear, so it is uncommon to find the deceased nation in human form. There was a tiny bit of hope, but mostly uneasy sadness.  
  
Each country dealt with their grief differently. For England, his face crumpled for a brief moment before going stony. Any emotion would come out when he was alone. France, too, had learned to stash away his despair for later. Maybe America had learned from him at an early age, because France tried to be cheerful, as he believed it might make someone else feel better or solve the issue faster. Canada let everything show on his face and he had no shame in it. It was better to get it out of the way so he could focus on whatever it was at hand.  
  
No matter how differently the three reacted, they were all equally mournful. Their relationships with America were unique. America was a best friend, a brother, and son for two of them. The loss of Alfred hurt severely, even for old nations such as England and France, who have been hardened a great deal already throughout so many centuries.  
  
"You must keep it," France said, "we cannot as taking it would mean we are _taking Texas._ Protect it well."  
  
Zachary gulped. "Okay, I'll do my best."  
  
A few beats, then England broke the silence. "Well, we must go back before the next meeting starts. Stay safe, Zachary, and uh..."  
  
"Matilda Amelia," the girl said.  
  
Arthur nodded, and they left. Once again, like every single time the nations come into his life and then out, Zachary was left with even more confusion. He pondered on the possibilities this new development could cause.  
  
The glasses were Texas. Judging from the photo he had of America and what the nations just said, America would have been wearing them most of the time. Maybe he was running from his pursuers and dropped it? Possible, but not a high chance.  
  
Zachary was filled with dread at the conclusion everyone was jumping at. If Alfred America didn't exist anymore, but the country was not in serious turmoil, then he must be out there somewhere. Maybe not as Alfred, but in essence? That sounded cheesy.  
  
A buzz from his phone startled him out of thought. He checked it, discovering that Sydney had sent him a message.  
  
Sydney: Hey, wanna come to the park? usual place. bad day at work i have stuff to talk about.  
  
He contemplated it, and decided he needed a break and a bit of normality. The boy fired off the reply.  
  
Zachary: Be there in ten.  
  
"Matilda? I'm going out, I'll see you later." Zachary waited for a reply, heard none, and decided to go anyway. Matilda was probably out hunting for traces of America again. He gently picked up the glasses, found a case to put it in, and slipped the case into his pocket.  
  
Sydney was waiting in their usual bench when he got to his destination. She waved wildly, causing Zachary to smile. They had a couple years of an age gap, but it didn't stop them from being friends. In fact, their friendship was stronger than ever even when Sydney graduated high school and left Zachary.  
  
"What happened at work?" He asked as soon as he sat down. The park wasn't very busy today despite the fact that it was a Saturday.  
  
Sydney huffed. "Some guy sneaked in, and caused all sorts of trouble. It put everyone into a frenzy!"  
  
"Did they catch him?"  
  
"Nope!" She sighed, then pinned Zachary with a look. "How about you? It's only been a day but something's bothering you."  
  
"I..." He wasn't sure if he was supposed to share, but he really wanted to. Sydney was trustworthy. "I met a relative today."  
  
Sydney hummed. "Was it that bad?"  
  
"Not really, but we could have talked a bit more." He had been eager to make up for all those years apart, but unfortunately he couldn't yet.  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know." When Zachary still didn't say anything, she made up her mind. "I can help."  
  
Zachary shook his head and laughed a little. His problems were much too complicated. "I don't think you can this time."  
  
"No, no," said Sydney, "I can _help_ -"  
  
She was about to say more, but Zachary's phone interrupted once again. Ending Hedwig's theme, he answered it. "Hello?"  
  
A commotion was on the other end of the line. "Zachary! Where are you?" It was his mom speaking. She sounded out of breath. Was she running?  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked in alarm and getting out of the relaxed position he was. Sydney straightened up too, concerned.  
  
A crash and a slam of a door. "We need to leave. They found us."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"They came to our house and attacked us. Matilda is protecting me, but we're coming to pick you up and get _out_. Where are you?"  
  
He told her he was in the park, and then she hung up. After some thought, he dialed Canada's number. Sydney still had no clue what was happening, and was extremely confused.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing," he replied too quickly.  
  
She watched him like a hawk while he waited for Canada to pick up. "Who are you calling? Zach, what is going on?"  
  
"I need to go, that's all." He tried but failed to keep himself from sounding panicked. "Forgot something my mom told me to do."  
  
"As your best friend, I need to know what's going on to help you."  
  
Zachary was too stricken to speak tactfully. "You don't need to know what's happening in my life all the time." He immediately regretted his words, but Sydney appeared unfazed. There wasn't any time, he had to go. Every second wasted potentially put his family into more danger. "I'm going, bye!"  
  
"Wait, I still have something to tell you about!"  
  
"It can wait, I'll see you later." He highly doubted it, but he was more preoccupied with the fact that Canada still had not picked up.  
  
He saw his mother's  car driving towards the park. Zachary waved his arms wildly, and then sprinted as fast as he could to the car. The door opened for him, and he got in. The car sped off just as he got in, and he tried to get a good look at everyone and assess any injuries.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" He struggled to keep his still ringing phone to his ear while buckling his seatbelt.  
  
His mother replied distractedly. "I'm fine, thanks to Matilda. If the world wasn't crazy enough already, I'd say she's superhuman."  
  
"Matilda?" Zachary said.  
  
"I am fine too."  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief. Then, Canada finally picked up.  
  
"Hello? I'm sorry for not answering, I was in the middle of a meeting." Canada said apologetically. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"My mom and Matilda got attacked at my house," Zachary paused, "by who, I don't know. Mom-"  
  
"It was the organization again," Matilda muttered instead. "They want you."  
  
"That organization wants me," Zachary echoed to Canada, "and now we're driving away really fast."  
  
Canada mumbled something about maple. "You have to leave. If they had found you in this big city, it must mean they're a relatively large organization with considerable amounts of power. In fact, I suggest you leave the state, or even the country. We don't know how well they can find us."  
  
'Better safe than sorry,' thought Zachary. "Mom, Matthew says we have to leave the state or the country to avoid the organization."  
  
She nodded. "I have your passport already. Along with any documents we need, money, and credit cards. We're ready to go whenever." When she took in Zachary's surprise through the mirror, she winked at him. "I've been ready since the day you were born. Everything is with me at all times so that when something this happens, we just go. Better safe than sorry."  
  
Zachary hadn't given much thought to how his mother felt all these years keeping Nicholas a secret, but he knew now there was definitely a lot of paranoia involved. He felt bad for only thinking of how he didn't have his brother, when his mother had been and is constantly aware of the danger. How many times had she thought they had been discovered? Had they been almost discovered before this? Zachary knew he himself wouldn't have been able to handle this much stress and responsibility.  
  
"I'll rendezvous with you all later," Canada spoke up,  "You remember what my car looks like, yeah?" Zachary replied affirmative. "I can leave in an hour or so, and England might want to come as well. Stay safe!"  
   
Zachary relayed the information to everyone else. "Where are we going?" He inquired when he finished.  
  
"Next state over," his mother answered, "and we'll decide from there."  
  
They did as they planned without delay, going to the borders right away. Zachary let himself relax. For now, they were pretty safe. The skies were growing dark, and with the soothing rumble of the car, he grew exhausted. So, he went to sleep, and he dreamed again.     
  
 _"Hey! What's up, lil me?"  
  
He twirled around to find the source of the voice. Whoever had spoken had a male, lively voice. Zachary couldn't find him in the room full of mirrors. It was the same place as the one in his last dream. Overly bright, with the reflective glass at every angle.  
  
"Where are you?" Zachary asked the anonymous voice.  
  
A boisterous laugh echoed through the room. Zachary winced a bit at the sheer volume of it. It wasn't menacing or anything, just noisy."Sorry, dude. It's just I haven't laughed in a while and the irony is too much," the voice replied, "and uh-on your left."  
  
He turned his gaze to his left, and jumped. In front of him was the very man who was in Canada's photo. Hair the colour of sand, clear blue eyes, and a thousand watt smile that was always present. Zachary went from feeling surprise to relief to disbelief.  
  
"Are you Amer-I mean Alfred?"  
  
"Yup! That's me. Alfred, America, U.S.A., whatever."  
  
Zachary narrowed his identical eyes at him. "But are you real or is my mind really this imaginative? And how?"  
  
America shrugged half-heartedly. "I'm real. Just in your dreams, thanks to that piece of me in your pocket."  
  
The younger male patted his pocket and remembered the case carrying America's glasses. Why was that?-Dreams are weird. "Okay. I've been going through a lot of shock lately, so I'm going to learn from my experiences and get the most out of whatever this is. First off," he breathed deeply, "where have you been? The other countries have been worried and because of that I was dragged into this mess! Are you dead? Why are there so many organizations after me?"  
  
"I've been kind of, um..." America avoided his gaze."Away? On a break? I was just like you a couple months ago, figuring out this stuff, well, _ still _figuring out this stuff. And then I got into a fight and I'm kinda sorta dead."_  
  
 _Zachary felt his stomach drop. "No way."_  
  
 _"Yeah, but still alive? When you're a nation you get used to weird things, but this is really really weird. That organization? They did something to me and now I, America, am still here, but not in person. Kind of floating midway. It's been pretty rough."_  
  
 _"Is this-" Zachary eyed the mirror room warily, "Heaven?"_  
  
 _America snorted. "Nope, this is some place your mind made up. There's probably some metaphor-y stuff going on here, but I don't think it really matters. I need you to promise me something."_  
  
 _"What?"_  
  
 _The nation's gaze turned the most serious Zachary had seen him be so far. America reached to tap on one of the mirrors. An image of Matilda appeared. "That girl-I07S04? Protect her."_  
  
 _Zachary nodded. Matilda had already been protecting him, and he already considered her kind of a friend. It wasn't a huge leap. He didn't think he would need to protect her though, as Matilda had proven herself much better at fighting than he'd ever be. The promise sparked some curiosity though. "She said something about you saving her. Did something happen?..."_  
  
 _"She's gone through a lot in her life. It's not really my place to tell you, but I'll show you my side of the story," the immortal held out his hand, "here, high five me!"_  
  
 _He high fived the energetic country, and the scene changed._  



	8. Chapter 8

_At first, it was just brief flashes of things-a blue flower, a dress, and red. Then everything settled down and came into focus.  
  
"So will you do it, Mr. Jones?"  
  
Zachary took in the scene. In front of him, America sat with a woman. The room resembled an office or a study, and Zachary guessed it belonged to the woman. She was the one behind the desk while Alfred sat in front in one of the guest chairs. He could not get a view of her face as he was behind her, but he saw America looking trouble-a sight anyone should feel uneasy about. Zachary was probably invisible to the people, as they didn't react to his presence. He was like a ghost.   
  
The two looked like they were in a serious conversation. There were some important looking papers on the desk. Zachary tried to get closer and get a better look, but discovered he couldn't move from his place. Meanwhile, the adults continued their conversation.  
  
"Will it work?" America asked instead of answering the question. He tapped a pen rhythmically as a discrete act of nervousness.   
  
The woman replied with what sounded like confidence. "We will do everything we can. You can trust us as we will be very careful with it and we will not misuse it."  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility," America grinned, his entire expression changing, "Sure, I'll do it. It's for the greater good, yeah? Just what a hero would do."  
  
Zachary could see, even from behind, the tension dissolve from the woman. She replied happily. "Yes, it is."  
  
America took the pen he had been tapping against the desk and signed the bunch of papers. "I trust you guys. But if anything happens, it's also my responsibility to end this."  
  
As the woman collected the papers into a folder, he caught a glimpse of an arrow on it. She nodded to America and Zachary could hear the satisfaction in her voice.   
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
The dream or memory transitioned once again.  
  
This time, it was less calm.   
  
The setting was much, much more chaotic. Alarms were blaring, and the room he was in this time was wrecked. The door had been kicked in, tables turned over, and there was glass scattered all over the ground surrounded by some kind of liquid. He followed the trail of glass and liquid to see America hunched over someone.  
Whoever it was, they were having trouble breathing. America spoke in low, comforting tones to them. Zachary wanted go towards them, but once again, he could not move. Eventually the erratic breathing calmed and America attempted to get whoever it was it stand up. America moved to the side, allowing Zachary to see who it was.  
  
The blank, empty look in their eyes was a vast difference from their usual sharpness. He shivered slightly as the eyes seemed to stare straight at his. Being held up by America was Matilda. Zachary looked past the two and gaped as he saw the source of the broken glass. Behind them was a glass case, full of tubes, and sized to fit a person. Straight out of a horror movie.  
  
Above the broken glass case was a plate with I07S04 written on it.   
  
"Oh my god," Zachary breathed.  
  
Loud yelling snapped him out of it. The security of whatever place America had evidently broken into had arrived. And behind the security was the voice of the woman in the previous memory. This time, Zachary could finally see her face. She had a very familiar face with brown eyes and raven hair.   
  
"Sir, we have a contract!"   
  
America smiled back at her. "And you didn't follow my terms."  
  
"There were no terms against this, we've done nothing wrong. Mr. Jones-" The woman tried a different approach. "You're a hero, aren't you?"  
  
"I am," the nation kept his smile, but Zachary noticed something in his demeanor change, "and as a hero, I can't let this happen. It was a pleasure working with you Mrs. Wu."  
  
He lifted Matilda onto his back and clenched his fist. With a swing, he collapsed the wall beside him. Zachary was startled by the nation's strength, but then remembered Canada mentioning that nations had greater strength. America leapt through the opening and the security raised their guns. Mrs. Wu halted them.  
  
"Don't! We can't hurt him or her, they're too valuable."  
  
As Zachary watched America run off, he felt himself fade away from the memory.   
  
_ He woke up in a bed in a cold sweat. Zachary was disoriented and breathing heavily. Where was he? The last time he was conscious, he was in his mom's car, and now he was in a bedroom.  
  
A door on his right opened, and he stiffened. The blonde soon relaxed though as he recognized the person as his mother. She regarded him with concern as he continued to breathe heavily.   
  
"Where are we?" He finally asked.   
  
"We're at a motel. We called Canada and told him to meet us here. Sleeping in the car isn't comfortable for anybody." He must have still looked confused for his mom elaborated. "Matilda carried you here."  
  
"Oh," he wasn't surprised, "where is she now?"  
  
"Just...away." His mother shrugged. "She didn't say."  
  
Zachary felt anxious. He had so many questions, and he needed to confirm everything. It was out of desperation of making sure he hadn't dreamed everything up, and worry for her. Whatever America had gotten her out of, it had not looked good.  
  
The glasses, Texas, felt heavy in his pocket. There were too many things he needed to do. The dreams, the memories-he needed to tell everyone about this. Did America really willingly give his DNA to the organization? Why?  
  
The doorbell rang, and hope filled him. He bounded over to the door and swung it open. What met him on the other side was not what he expected, as per usual.  
  
"Hey there!" America greeted brightly. He looked like the America in his dream, right down to the unique leather jacket and cowlick.  
  
Jane walked over to see their guest. "You really look like, wait, are you-"  
  
"America, yup!"  
  
Zachary gaped at the nation. "You told me you were dead!" His mom snapped her gaze on him at that.  
  
"When did he tell you?" His mother hadn't been informed of his conversation with America via dream.  
  
The nation looked exhausted. "Guys!" America interrupted, "I'm alive, and that's what matters. Can I come in?"  
  
Zachary moved aside. "Yeah, sorry." Elation struck him. "You're alive! We have to tell the others, Canada, England, and France will be relieved. Where's my phone?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait!" America put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I, uh, kind of want to surprise them."  
  
"But they've been worried sick?"  
  
America shook his head. "No, it's going to waste too much time-" He turned slightly to let out a rattling cough. "I'm on borrowed time right now, and I need you to tell me what you know so far."  
  
His younger lookalike regarded him in concern. America really did look like he had risen out of death. He seemed weaker than he had been in the dream, and he had been dead back then. The transfer from death to life must have exhausted him.   
  
Zachary nodded just as urgently. "Okay, so what we know isn't much. I think you already know this anyway. There's this organization Mom worked for, and they did things for human enhancement. I was, um, part of a genetic engineering experiment. My brother too. We think they used your DNA since I look like you. Which is true, right? Anyway, the organization wants to get rid of nations, and now they want me because they think I'm you." He took a deep breath after his summary of the past week.  
  
The United States appeared deep in thought, but like he had something he wanted to say.  
  
"Now that you're here, can you explain everything?" Jane prompted.  
  
"I-" America shook his head and then coughed. "Zachary, you need to come with me. There's something we need to do, and we're running out of time."  
  
Zachary felt relieved at last. He was reassured now that America was here and knew what to do. The doppelganger was eager to end everything. "Let's go, then!"  
  
The two blondes hurried over to the door, America reaching the doorknob first. Before he could turn and about the door, it swung open by itself. Zachary assumed the worst, but it was just Matilda on the opposite side.  
  
"Hi, Matilda!" Zachary greeted excitedly, "America's here. Everything's going now."  
  
His excitement didn't infect Matilda. She looked at Zachary in the detached way she usually did, then looked at America for a long time. America gazed at her too, then smiled weakly. "Hey."  
  
Matilda smiled the tiniest bit. And then she quickly, precisely, kicked America in the nether regions.  
  
 America collapsed to the ground and Matilda followed, swinging her first across his face. Jane and Zachary gaped at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, absolutely bewildered. Matilda stopped beating America to hold his arms together above his head. She took a length of rope out of nowhere and began to tie it around his wrists. Did she realize what she was doing? "Matilda, that's America! Alfred!"  
  
The girl shook her head. "He is not Alfred." The nation struggled against his bonds on the ground. He did not possess his strength at the moment, yes, but he was probably tired from his transition into the land of the living.  
  
"How do you know for sure? He was dead and now he's back, of course he's going to be a bit weak." Zachary countered. Jane nodded.  
  
Matilda started on another complicated knot at the imposter's feet. "I _know_ this isn't Alfred. Even weak, he is not like this. I spent years with him."  
  
Zachary remembered his dream. His urgency to tell everyone of it came out again. "Last night I talked to America in my sleep, and-"  
  
She shushed him, looking pointedly at the fake America. His face was swollen  and he glared at Matilda. She glowered back, and the venomous look made Zachary uneasy despite it not being aimed at him.  
  
"Who sent you?" Jane asked from beside Zachary. The phony defiantly ignored her.  
  
Matilda's hand shot out to grasp the man's hand. She turned it over to reveal a set of random letters and numbers tattooed on it. "I84N99, who do you answer to?" She barked sharply.  
  
The effects from her words were instantaneous. His face went blank at her commanding tone, reminding Zachary of a soldier. He answered in a monotone. "E.A.S.O.N."  
  
"EASON," Zachary's mother sounded out, "sounds so familiar."  
  
"Was it the institute you worked for?" Her son asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Matilda nodded while I84N99 stared at her attentively as if awaiting orders. "There's more than one organization. What was the name of the organization you were in?"  
  
Jane frowned. "There wasn't any specific name. It was kept under wraps, we swore not to disclose any information, and nobody knows for sure what the name was. It was only a logo that was like an arrow."  
  
Zachary's mind flashed back to his dream once again. The same image was seen during the memory of America and Mrs. Wu talking peacefully, and somewhere else outside of sleep. He pondered on it for a moment and then realized where he had seen it. "Matilda, did you get the file you gave me days ago?"  
  
"Of course," she responded, "it's under the phone book, bedside table."  
  
He retrieved it, opening the file to reveal documents of Jason Rogers. Each paper about the dead lookalike's life had an arrow logo at the top. Zachary showed it to the other two. "This is it, yeah?"  
  
Their faces lit up just like his. His mother reached for the documents and read them. She hadn't asked for the file yet since the night of her kidnapping as she was too tired at night and too busy in the following morning. Now that she got a good look at it, she made the connection. She studied the picture of Jason Rogers. "This looks like..."  
  
"Me." Zachary finished solemnly.   
  
"Or America," Matilda said, "I have been looking through the file, and I have it memorized. Jason Rogers died not too long ago, and he is older than you. When America was still here, he and I found other lookalikes, all around Jason's age. The ones that were slightly older died before he did."  
  
Zachary's hands shook as he sat down on the edge of a bed tiredly. "There's more?"  
  
"They all died, and they probably will if they hadn't."  
  
"Reassuring. Does that mean I'll die?"  
  
Matilda glanced at their captive. "That is the thing. You are different, Zachary." She lifted I84N99 and lugged him to the small bathroom, locking the door. Matilda then moved closer to Zachary and Jane. "You are the only one of the group to not show the signs of sickness like the others. Jason Rogers? He was sick. I84N99? He is sick. The other clones were also sick."  
  
He laughed. It was slightly hysterical, but mostly out of disbelief. "I'm a clone now?"  
  
"You're not alone." She didn't say more, but the way she stared hard into his eyes was obvious. It was ridiculous how he had overlooked it just because of gender. The electric blue eyes he was looking at reflected his own identical ones. It clicked.  
  
The last memory of America breaking her out of somewhere. Her identification code.   
  
"Why. Why now? You were around the whole time but you didn't tell me this."  
  
"There were people watching and listening. It was not safe where you once were."  
  
His mother intercepted. "That makes no sense. I made sure we were safe, so no one could have known."  
  
Zachary let himself fall back into the bed. He stared at the ceiling as his mother panicked outwardly. A vibration came from his pocket, and he grabbed his phone to see an incoming call from his friend Sydney. He was too drained of energy this, so he swiped left to reject the call.   
  
It felt like he was rejecting the normalcy he used  to have in his life. __  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone actually read this story


End file.
